


Gatcha game

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, Chocolate, Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, San Valentin, fruits, gatcha game, kitchen conversation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Feliz San Valentín :D les deseo un gran y bonito día a todos





	Gatcha game

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz San Valentín :D les deseo un gran y bonito día a todos

Para celebrar San Valentín, la pareja Pendragon-Uruk se encontraba en su cocina preparando una fondue de chocolate. Mientras Gilgamesh derretía el chocolate con la nata a baño maría, Arturia se hallaba de pie frente a la mesa, rebanando algunas frutas. De pronto la voz del rubio llamó su atención. 

—Arturia, no cortes las fresas, sólo quítales el tallo para lavarlas y desinfectarlas —El hombre había volteado de reojo un momento para ver cómo iba su esposa y se sorprendió al ver que había cortado las fresas en pequeños cubos, al igual que los plátanos y los kiwis— y lo demás sólo hay que rebanarlo en rodajas después de quitarles la cáscara.

La ojiverde miró lo que había hecho dándose cuenta de su error y exhaló un suspiro. 

—Lo siento, lo haré de nuevo —Se disculpó, acercó a ella más fruta para volver a empezar y Gilgamesh regresó su atención al chocolate. 

—Estás muy distraída hoy ¿te preocupa algo? —preguntó mientras movía la mezcla y al momento escuchó la respuesta de la rubia.

—Estaba pensando en las probabilidades del gatcha de septiembre —dijo sin denotar ninguna emoción.

—¿Septiembre? —preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja— Hou te refieres a ese servant ¿te evadió en diciembre verdad? Seguro que lo obtienes en el siguiente banner —dijo con buen humor.

—No me refiero a ese juego —contestó la mujer y luego guardó silencio un momento— en septiembre obtendremos una de dos posibilidades —Dejó el cuchillo y se giró hacia el hombre— un niño, o una niña —anunció.

Gilgamesh dejó de mezclar el chocolate, apagó la estufa, se dio vuelta y avanzó dos pasos para quedar frente a la mujer. 

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella le dio una gentil sonrisa. 

—Sí —contestó y el rubio la abrazó de inmediato; Arturia correspondió el gesto, aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre. De pronto éste soltó una leve risa y se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Fue en navidad ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriente después de haber hecho un rápido conteo mental.

La mujer se sonrojó recordando como inmediatamente después de enterarse, ella también había pensado sobre eso.

—O en año nuevo —contestó y se soltó para seguir con su labor de cortar la fruta.

Pero el rubio no regresó a la estufa, en vez de eso, abrazó a Arturia por detrás, posando sus manos en su vientre y su cabeza en su hombro. 

—Gilgamesh, el chocolate va a endurecerse —Se quejó la rubia, pero el hombre no hizo caso.

—No me voy a mover de aquí en un buen rato —dijo tranquilo, a lo que la mujer alzó una ceja.

—¿Un par de horas? —preguntó.

—Hasta el gatcha de septiembre —respondió y besó su mejilla.

Arturia se volteó y miró a los ojos al rubio. 

—Gil —Lo nombró—, tengo... tenemos antojo de chocolate —dijo.

De inmediato el hombre frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos mirando a la mujer. Luego, sin decir palabra la soltó y regresó a la estufa; estaba bastante feliz con la noticia, pero "¿Cuánto comería una Arturia encinta al día?", se preguntó internamente, preocupado por todo el tiempo que tendría que estar lejos de ella, cocinando.

Poco después, la mujer observaba como al parecer Gilgamesh tenía un grave conflicto interno, pues el chocolate se estaba quemando y él parecía no darse cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz festividad a todos! Este drabble hace referencia a Fate Grand Order, espero que, aun si no lo juegan, o no lo conocen, igual disfruten de esta historia :)


End file.
